Gregor and the Prophecy of Peace
by Overlander43
Summary: Gregor misses the Underland after two months, but when a message is sent to him, will his Mom let him go back, or will he have to go on his own? Read & review, please! I'll try to add a new chapter when I can, but you know, school and stuff. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

-1Chapter 1

* * *

Two months. It's been two months since the last time Gregor went to the Underland and he was always thinking about it. He thought about the Underland getting ready for school, at school, coming from school, during dinner, getting ready for bed, and he was also dreaming about it. He thought of all of his friends in Regalia. The ones he has, the ones he lost and the ones he almost lost but still has. Right now, he was thinking about Ripred.  
Ripred. Even though he was a rude, self-absorbed, sarcastic rat, he really misses him, which kind of surprised himself. Last time he saw the big rat was when he was getting ready to go back to the Overland. While he was getting ready, Ripred had given him some advice about his rager ability. He had said, "Watch yourself. That rager thing isn't going to magically disappear. It's part of you. There won't be anyone you can't take. And you've killed enough that you don't' have to think twice to do it. Remember, it's easier to lose your head than to keep it." He was a good rat sometimes, but other times he could really get under Gregor's skin.

Then, he thought about someone else who can get under his skin. Luxa. She was the love of his life and he would do anything to keep her safe and out of danger. He trusted her with his life and he really hoped she felt the same way about him - but he thinks she does. She was there with him in every prophecy, in every situation, and in every problem. I wonder how she is with her new, bond, Ripred, thought Gregor. Before he left Regalia, he saw Luxa and Ripred bond so that the feuding with the gnawers - rats - and humans can stop and they can be allies. Although Vikus- Luxa's grandfather - hadn't approved of it at first, he lightened up a bit and decided to give it a chance.

This made him think of Vikus. He was always there when there was a new prophecy to be fulfilled and he was always there when Gregor had to go to someone for advice. But before he left the Underland, Vikus had a stroke and was unable to use his left side. He felt kind of bad and a twinge of sympathy towards the lovable guy. He can always count on him when he needed him.

There was someone else he counted on, but wasn't here anymore. Ares. His old bond. He had died when the Bane attacked him by biting into his throat and decapitating him. The Bane also gave Gregor a scar on his chest that hurt rarely but was visible. Sometimes, he would wake up at night, drenched in sweat, shaking violently because he just woke up from living that scene all over again in his dreams. He could still hear Ares's rare _huh-huh-huh _laughs in his head.

Doesn't it seem weird how a string of memories can usually lead you to a sad thought?

Suddenly, he noticed he was crying. He wiped away his tear before anyone could see him. But he was unsuccessful.

"You miss them to, don't you?" He looked over at his door and saw Lizzie standing there watching him think about the Underland. She looked like she was also crying because he eyes were red and puffy.

"Yeah, I do. It's just hard for me to face that I will probably never go back there until I'm eighteen. After all I've been through in the Underland; I don't think I fit up here in the Overland. So how about you? What have you been crying about?" said Gregor.

"Same thing. I miss Ripred, Luxa, Dulcet, and everyone else. I can't wait until your eighteen so that I can go back down there with you." said Lizzie.

"Even if I was going, I don't think Mom would let you go down there. She would freak out and then not let me go down there." said Gregor.

"Im coming down with you weither you like it or not!"

"No, you're not!"

"Yes I am and you know it!" And with that, Lizzie stormed out of the room, upset and angry with him as ever. Gregor sighed, looked up at the ceiling for about an hour, thinking about the Underland and if Lizzie would really go with him, and then decided to get his homework done before he went to dinner.

* * *

_**A/N- I know I have some errors, but nobody's perfect. I'll try and make less mistakes.**  
**Overlander43**_


	2. Chapter 2

-1Chapter 2

Gregor! Time for dinner!" called Grace.

"Ok, Mom! I'll be there in a minute!" replied Gregor. He was nearly done with his math homework and he wanted to get it done before his Mom asked if she could help. It wasn't that she bad at math, but she was really strict and annoying when she is trying to help Gregor. One time, he didn't get how to find the area of a cylinder and she was yelling at him to try and remember it.

"I can't remember all that! It's too hard to remember!" he had yelled to his Mom.

"Yes you can! I know you can remember it!" said his Mom. Then they decided to not yell anymore and just try to do his geography homework instead. When he finally got his math homework finished, he went down the stairs to dinner. As he was walking, he could smell some tacos cooking in the microwave, chicken cooking in the oven, and rice bubbling in a pan.

_I think its Mexican night,_ Gregor thought. Every week, his family spends one day of the week making dinner from different parts of the world. Last week, he had spaghetti, French rolls, and French fries. Even though they weren't really from France, Boots kept on insisting we have them since they had the word "French" in it.

When he got down to the table and sat down, he saw boots getting meat from the taco all over her face and clothes and Lizzie even barely tasting her rice as though she thought it had been poisoned. His Dad was off in his own world, staring into nothing, not even paying attention to what he was eating. His Mom had a helping of tacos on her plate, a spoonful of rice, and about three chicken legs on her plate. _Now that's what I call eating like a shiner- _big flies that live in the Underland_- _Gregor thought.

All the sudden, Gregor heard Boots shout, "Look Gregor!" He followed Boots gaze and saw a cockroach. His mom let out a surprised yelp and ran out the room saying, "I'm getting the broom!"

"No, Mom! Don't!" yelled Gregor. He looked over at his Dad for help, but he was calming Lizzie who was having a panic attack. He heard a clicking noise and looked over at Boots who was talking to the cockroach. His Mom came back into the room, saw Boots near the cockroach, and pulled her away.

"Boots, no more talking to those….things! O.k.?" said his Mom.

"But Mama, he want to talk to Gregor." said Boots.

Everything got silent after that except Lizzie's harsh breathing. _Did she just say that the roach wants to talk me? Did Vikus send a message with it or something? Do they want me back in the Underland? What's happening, _thought Gregor. While he was thinking of all of these questions, his family was looking at him, waiting for his reaction. Boots was trying to crawl out of his Mom's grasp, wanting to talk to the cockroach again.

"What did the roach say Boots?" asked Gregor.

"He said Underland trouble. He said you needed there. Gregor, see Temp? Go see Temp and Luna and big rat and Hazard?" asked Boots.

Everyone got dead silent again and Gregor turned to his Mom, waiting for her reaction.


End file.
